Carry on Camping
by flustered beauty
Summary: Molly and Arthur have the weekend to themselves. Fluff!


_Written for Speed Drabble; Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

 _Prompts used: Anchor,_ _Charm,_ _"Do you know how to do this?"_

* * *

 **Carry on Camping**

"And you're sure everything will be alright?" Molly questioned as she hugged her eldest son.

"Yes, Mum everything will be fine. Go and enjoy yourself," Bill replied.

"Alright then. Now, Ron, Ginny, you are to do whatever your brother says do you understand?"

They nodded without even looking at her and Ron waved her off with a causal flick of his hand.

"Fred and George. You behave yourself or I'll..."

"Everything'll be fine, come on. We've got a weekend to ourselves and we are going to enjoy it!" Arthur said to his wife as he gently led her out of the house.

"Well bye dears. Be good. We'll be back on Sunday." Molly called back into the house as Arthur led her to the edge of the yard.

"We are going to enjoy ourselves." Arthur repeated with a stern edge to his voice.

Molly's eyes softened and she smiled at her husband. "We will. So where exactly are we going?"

"A little place just outside Cumbria." Arthur said, holding out his left arm for her, for side-along apparition.

"Would you like me to take a bag dear?"

Arthur's right side was rather lopsided as he carried three heavy rucksacks on his arm. Molly grasped his free arm and felt herself move through space and time; they landed with a faint thud on a quiet country lane.

"The campsite is about half a mile that way." Arthur pointed at a very steep hill.

"Well why didn't we just apparate there?"

Arthur looked down to the floor avoiding his wife's glare, yet there was a hint of a smile on his very guilty looking face. "Well, it's a muggle campsite, you see. So no magic."

"A muggle campsite...no magic! Why on earth, Arthur. What are we going to do without magic?"

"We'll be fine, I've been reading all about it and there's no point in worrying now. Right then, are you ready?"

Arthur held out the lightest rucksack for her to carry and helped her hoist it on to her back before starting off at a pace on their uphill trek.

Molly was sure they walked for miles before they found "Foxglove Farm Campsite" and when they did finally arrive, her feet were throbbing and every muscle in her back ached.

"Well, here it is and that must be the man we need to see in that cabin over there."

Arthur bounded off with excitement in his eyes, leaving Molly to lag behind, smiling inwardly at her husband's almost childish wonder.

The site manager was a weather beaten and dirty looking man but he was friendly enough.

"Just the one night is it? That'll be twenty-two quid," he said in a deep, gruff voice.

"Ah, yes. You might have to help me with that." Arthur said as he pulled his wallet from the pocket of his muggle trousers. "Yes, well this one is a twenty, it has the little number in the corner. Now two," he flicked through the notes, "there is no two."

"Just give me a five and ill give you the change" said the man, who looked thoroughly confused with the exchange. "Right, you're pitch 7. Just over there."

Arthur quickly set to work unpacking and setting up the tent whilst Molly just stood watching over him.

"Do you even know how to do that?" She said.

"Mm yes of course... everything is under control." Arthur replied absent-mindedly as Molly heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping.

Molly opened her mouth to scold him but stopped at the sight of him poking himself in the eyes with the tent-pole and yelping in pain.

"Just do it with a charm" she said through gritted teeth.

"Molly shush! There are muggles around!" He whispered, sounding aghast, "We must do things properly."

Responding with an mmmhhhummppff sounding noise and an angry scowl, Molly stormed off to look around the campsite. As she wandered around she couldn't deny the beauty of the place. The sun was glowing a deep orange and its rays danced among the grass illuminating a thousand shades of emerald. It instantly calmed her.

She returned to her husband to find him with a fully erect tent. "It's done!" She exclaimed with surprise.

"Yeah. I've just got to anchor this side down and we're all finished."

They spent the afternoon unpacking their supplies and lighting a fire, a task which Molly insisted they use magic for.

Molly prepared a hearty meal and as the sun set they lay out their blankets in the grass outside and watched as the stars came out.

"We haven't done this since Hogwarts. Do you remember, Arthur? The Astronomy Tower." Molly said with a giggle.

Arthur replied with a kiss.


End file.
